


Tired Eyes

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the kiss prompt: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up





	Tired Eyes

The morning was quiet. Well, at least your room was quiet, and much quieter than it had been the night before. But now the hallway bustled with troopers and officers, the sounds gradually seeping into Kylo’s quarters.

You felt the warmth of Kylo’s body against your back as he snuggled up against it, burying his face in your neck.

You heard hum from behind you, three deep syllables muffled by your skin.

“Good morning to you, too,” you said.

Kylo sighed, unwilling to move. You scrunched your eyes shut tighter, but rolled over in your spot to face Kylo. You weren’t looking but you knew right where his face was. You puckered your lips and placed a kiss blindly, and it landed on his chin.

Large, warm arms engulfed you, pulling you closer to him. Your face fit perfectly against his chest.

Another nearly inaudible noise escape from Kylo’s throat; it was a little longer this time.

“I know,” you replied. “I don’t want to get up either.”

You felt a pressure against the top of your head as Kylo placed a kiss on it. You burrowed closer to him and slid your arm over his side, drawing circles on his bare back with your fingertips.

“Kylo,” you said, your sleepy voice getting muted by his chest. “You’ve got to go to work.”

In response, you heard a grunt that rattled through his chest, followed by a long string of incomprehensible mumbling.

You finally opened your eyes, blinking a few times to clear your vision before pulling away and looking up at Klyo. “Woah. What did you say?”

Kylo sighed heavily before removing his arms from around you and stretching them above his head, his muscles tightening and relaxing under his scarred skin.

“I said…” Kylo stopped abruptly, yawning. “I said, ‘Fuck work. They can handle it themselves.’”

You chuckled. “Do you really trust them with that?”

Kylo only shook his head.

You propped yourself up on an elbow and patted his chest. “Alright. Time to get up.”

“I’m just so tired. Five more minutes?” he begged.

You quickly sat up, throwing your leg over Kylo and sitting up to straddle him. Your hands found a place on his chest and you bent over to kiss him, a soft peck on his plush lips. Kylo’s eyes flew open for what appeared to be the first time this morning. His pupils were small pinpricks you could barely see in his dark eyes.

His large hands immediately latched onto your hips.

“How about _ten_ more minutes?” you asked, running a hand across the muscles on his torso. “I think I can help wake you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [TheIndifferentDroid](https://theindifferentdroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
